fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vek of the Pomarj
Summary Vek was an Orcish officer during the War of Guardian City, hailing from the Pomarj. Before the excursions into the Pomarj that ultimately killed many chieftans, Vek fled, reaching the Borderlands with a small pack of his allies. He quickly gained status there, acting as a captain of sorts until his eventual demise at the hands of Bayhard. Appearance Vek was extremely muscular despite specializing in the rogue class. His markedly blue eyes and broader figure made him stand out from his fellows. Personality Vek was, at his core, a thief. He often salvaged from battlefields what his dead comrades had dropped, thus building up a collection of things. It was with this trait that he aligned with the Goblins, and his Orcish brethren in the North. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: Vek Gruumsh-Scorned Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Male Age: 27 years Classification: Orc Rogue Date of Birth: 1/9/516 Birthplace: Pomarj Orc Caves Weight: 104.33 kg Height: 1.88 m Likes: Loot, magic, power Dislikes: Elves, spirits Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Pale Brown Hobbies: Hunting, bullying Goblins Values: Money Martial Status: ??? Status: Deceased as of the year 543 Affiliation: Borderlands Orcs Previous Affiliation: The Pomarj Horde Themes: ??? Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Animal Manipulation and Summoning via Bag of Tricks (Could summon small animals including rats and weasels and give them commands), Magic Protection, Enhanced Senses (Can see perfectly in the dark), Standard D&D Resistances Attack Potency: Wall level (Nearly killed Bayhard and Lizerd in a 1v2, fought and killed several parties of adventurers in the past) Speed: Subsonic (Should be comparable to those that can dodge arrows from point blank range) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (With a strength of 18, can drag a maximum of 1150 Kilograms) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Tanked many attacks from Lizerd and Bayhard, both of which were able to one-shot other orcs) Stamina: Superhuman, Managed to battle through being mortally wounded for some time Range: Extended melee Standard Equipment: Longsword, Chain Shirt +1, Ring +1, Grey Bag of Tricks, 2lbs of Caltrops Intelligence: Gifted, maintained an education (a rare thing for Orcs) and was a capable leader for many years prior to his demise Weaknesses: Bright light startles orcs Feats: * Slew a party of soldiers in the War of Guardian City * Killed an Ettercap in the forest once * Nearly killed both Lizerd and Bayhard Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Longsword: A crudely cut and heavy longsword. * Summon Nature's Ally: By throwing the contents of the Bag of Tricks, Vek will summon a random creature out of a pool of a bat, rat, cat, weasel, or badger (the first of which is 10-C and the last of which is 9-C). * Caltrops: Used for fleeing, these are spread out in a 5x5 square, and cause anyone following him to bleed, leaving them unable to run. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Animal Users Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9 Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Mr. Bambu's Pages